


toy swords

by sonderwalker



Series: Found [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a tired uni student, anakin is just, de-aged ahsoka, shes baby!!, who is now responsible for a child??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: After trying different ways to entertain a now four-year-old Ahsoka, Anakin comes across the idea of building her a toy lightsaber to play with.And things get slightly out of hand from there.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Found [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920283
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boonki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonki/gifts).



> we're back with more two dads and their chaotic daughter: toddler edition

“Ow, Ahsoka, quit it!” Anakin exclaimed as he quickly turned around to see a toddler whacking him in the shins with a toy saber.

“You let your guard down! You said never let your guard down!” Ahsoka replied as she kept hitting him.

“Ahsoka, what- I’m trying to do something!” Anakin said as he grabbed the saber from her with an annoyed expression on his face.

“Hey!” She exclaimed as she stomped her foot on the ground with a pout on her face.

“Not fair!”

“Not fair?” Anakin asked, an amused expression on his face as he placed the toy on the kitchen counter.

“Do you think coming up behind people and hitting them is fair, Snips?” Anakin asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“No...” Ahsoka mumbled as she looked down.

“Then why did you do it?”

“I wanted to play,” Ahsoka grumbled as she continued to look at the floor.

After a moment, she looked up at Anakin, still pouting and playing with the sleeves of her shirt. 

“Well, why didn’t you just ask if you wanted to play?” Anakin asked her and Ahsoka shrugged. 

“Ahsoka,” Anakin sighed.

“I dunno,” she said as she shrugged again and looked away from him.

He wanted to tell her that ‘I don’t know’ wasn’t an acceptable answer, and he would have too, if he was talking to a teenager instead of a toddler. 

And that made things all the more difficult in terms of how to communicate with her at times. 

"Look at me."

She looked up at him, still with that same pout on her face and Anakin felt his expression soften.

"When you want something, you have to use your words, not come up and whack people with your toy," he explained.

"If I give this back," he said as he turned to grab her toy saber off of the kitchen counter, "will you promise to use your words next time?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and down eagerly.

Anakin smiled and handed her the saber, but before he could give her one last warning, she grabbed it and rushed away towards the common room.

* * *

"Ahsoka,"

More whacking.

"Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said sternly as he looked up from his holobook and down at the toddler that was whacking him in the legs with a toy saber.

Obi-Wan sighed and set the book down on the couch next to him, and Ahsoka's pace slowed down as she looked at the expression on his face.

"Didn't Anakin talk to you about this?"

_Whack_

"Yeah."

"And what did he tell you?" Obi-Wan asked, trying his best to now show his annoyance on his face.

_Whack_

"Uh..." Ahsoka trailed off, lowering her toy and then looking at the ground.

"Not to hit people, if I remember correctly," Obi-Wan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Ahsoka mumbled as the plastoid sword his the ground as she lowered it.

"Then why, little one, are you hitting me now?" Obi-Wan asked, and rolled his eyes when she shrugged at him in response.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she looked back up at him.

"Give me the toy, Ahsoka, " Obi-Wan said as he held his hands out.

Ahsoka looked at his hand, and then up at his face before tears began to slide down her face and she started to cry.

"Ahsoka, the toy," Obi-Wan stated in a calm tone.

She continued to cry, but she handed over the saber before stomping away. Obi-Wan watched her go, and could tell by the sounds of her footsteps that she was probably going to seek comfort from Anakin, and maybe even tell him how mean he was being to her.

Obi-Wan looked at the toy sword in his hand.

He could live with that if it meant his legs would no longer be covered in tiny bruises.

* * *

"I thought you said you hid that blasted toy," Obi-Wan whispered as he watched Ahsoka wave it around their common room, making light saber sounds with her mouth as she did so.

"I did," Anakin deadpanned, watching her continue to pretend to slice down more droids in the common room.

"Where did you hide it this time?" Obi-Wan asked, turning to look at Anakin with an amused expression on his face.

"On the top shelf of my closet. I have no idea how she got it," Anakin muttered. 

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan suggested with a smile, "she used the Force."

Anakin watched as Ahsoka declared victory over an imaginary set of battle droids that she destroyed.

"Perhaps."

They watched as Ahsoka pretended to duck from incoming fire, squealing in delight as she rolled around the common room- which now had blankets and pillows all over the floor as Ahsoka continued on her campaign.

Anakin turned to watch as Obi-Wan sighed and walked away, reaching up to open a cabinet in their kitchen.

"Where did you even get that?" Anakin asked, his eyes wide in shock as Obi-Wan pulled out what looked like an expensive bottle of alcohol.

"It was a gift from Senator Organa," Obi-Wan replied nonchalantly as he then moved to grab a glass to pour it into.

"Was it his way of sending condolences because you now share your quarters with a four year old?" Anakin asked with a smirk.

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan said with a smile as he poured the drink into the glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is encouraging the chaos

“General Kenobi!” Ahsoka exclaimed as she drew her saber.

It was made out of spare parts and a plastoid tube that Anakin had found while at the market one day when he was supposed to be getting groceries for the apartment. So when he returned holding both groceries and what appeared to be droid parts at first, Obi-Wan didn’t question what he was doing, and simply assumed that he had found something that he wanted to work on and found the right parts.

But he should have paid more attention to the grin on Ahsoka’s face as she held Anakin’s hand and looked up at him.

“You are a bold one!” She said as she grinned at him, tiny fangs standing out amongst the rest of her teeth.

Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin, who also had a training saber drawn and was doing his best not to laugh at her.

“Where did she learn to speak like that?” Obi-Wan asked and Anakin looked at him and shrugged.

“Dunno, maybe you took her to one too many of your council meetings,” Anakin replied and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“Kids pick up on things quickly.”

“I noticed,” Obi-Wan muttered as he looked back at Ahsoka.

Her footing wasn’t the best, and she was holding her saber too low, but he could clearly see that she was imitating- or trying to imitate- Anakin’s defensive stance.

Ahsoka was definitely picking up on things quickly.

“Attack!” She shouted as she lunged forward, swinging the toy saber. Obi-Wan blocked both of her strikes without any problem and then looked up at Anakin, who seemed to be watching everything unfold with an amused expression.

“Are you enjoying yourself over there?” Obi-Wan asked as he blocked another one of Ahsoka’s blows, making sure that she didn’t accidentally hit his shin or his knees, since that was the primary spot that she seemed to be swinging at.

He didn’t think she could reach much higher than that.

“Oh yeah, get him, Snips!” Anakin replied, cheering her on.

“Don’t encourage her, Anakin!” Obi-Wan said as he blocked another blow that was aimed for his kneecaps.

“Alright, alright,” Anakin said and sighed, putting the training saber away before walking up behind Ahsoka.

“Incoming!” He shouted as he began to tickle her.

Ahsoka shrieked in delight and dropped her saber in a fit of giggles, and Anakin continued to tickle her.

“Not fair, not far!” Ahsoka shouted in between fits of laughter.

Anakin grinned and picked her up in one quick motion, and she rested her head on his shoulder, breathing heavily.

“Maybe you can get Obi-Wan next time,” Anakin said softly and Ahsoka nodded as he breathing evened out.

“I’d like to keep my kneecaps, thank you both,” Obi-Wan said as he rolled his eyes, and Ahsoka giggled.


End file.
